bordertownfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce
Bryce is Bud's co-worker at the toll booth. He works as the janitor. He is always being abducted by aliens and given the anal probe. He is voiced by Mark Mentemann. Biography In "The Engagement", Bryce was constantly being abducted by the same alien spacecraft, throughout the episode. He was getting sick of it and tried avoiding it, by tying himself to a rock with a chain. Eventually, the aliens forgot about him and moved onto another person. He then started feeling jealous of their neglect, the same way someone would in a relationship. At the end of the episode, he got abducted again, and he was once again, satisfied. In "MegaChurch", Bryce appeared during the El Coyote cold opening. He said he was going to use the BorderBot to destroy his ex-wife's house. In "High School Football", Bryce warned Bud about the danger of Pablo Barracuda and told him about one of their previous workers who was sliced to death by him. In "Groundhog Day", Bryce was at the cocktail bar with Bud, and showed some concern for the fact that Mexifornia was being overrun by Mexicans. When Bud explained wanting to make more white people, Bryce mentioned that he had a bunch of white teenage girls, that are unbeknownst to the census, and suggested he release them to the public. Later, he tried sliding a dollar bill into a stripper's ass, like with a vending machine. A baby came out and he complained, saying he wanted a coke. In "Drug Lord", Bryce had a conversation with Bud, and Bud noticed Bryce had an axe in the back of his head. Bryce hadn't noticed it before and mentioned having no idea how it got there. In "Santa Ana Winds", Bryce was whisked away by the strong winds. At the end of the episode, it turned out he was actually an alien in disguise as a human being, explaining his strong connection to aliens in the show. In "La Fiesta Noche Show", he made a brief cameo in the audience for Fiesta Noche and mentioned there being starving children being locked in his basement. In "Viva Coyote", Bryce was seen, working at the toll booth with everyone else. Appearance Bryce is a sloppily dressed middle aged man. He has messy, dark orange hair and a black, stringy mustache. He also has a bunch of stubble all over the mouth are of his face and on the sides of his head. He has a white, saggy, stained shirt that doesn't entirely fit over his big fat Buddha belly. He also has dirty, ripped up, blue pants. He wears no shoes, even when he's at work. He has a very deep, stupid sounding voice. Personality Bryce is a lazy, messy, retard slob, who lives all alone and has the thankless job of a janitor. Bryce also has an ongoing fixation with aliens, being repeatedly abducted by them, and later developing a love hate relationship with them. He's even gone as far as to have ambiguously romantic attractions for them and takes sexual pleasure from being anal probed by them. Deep down, Bryce is actually a bit twisted and sick in the head. He's mentioned many times that he's imprisoned teenage girls and young children in his basement and has hinted that he occasionally tortures them and sexually abuses them. This makes him guilty of tourture, kidnapping, false human imprisonment, rape, and many other very inhumane things toward human beings. Not everyone would agree Bryce is a human, as there've been jokes, implying he's actually a space alien. This explains his uncivil behavior in society and his unearthly behavior and most of all, his alien fetish. Basically, Bryce is an alien, who comes from a distant society, where many things that would be considered inhumanly wrong here, are normal there, and he's brought that insanity to the planet Earth, where he does fucked up tests on human beings, for the sake of either having fun, doing studies, or most likely, both. Episode Appearances *The Engagement *MegaChurch (Cameo) *High School Football *Groundhog Day *Drug Lord *Santa Ana Winds *La Fiesta Noche Show (Cameo) *Viva Coyote Trivia *He always greets Bud, by saying "Oh, hey Bud." *In "MegaChurch", it was revealed he had an ex-wife. *Bryce is secretly a kidnapper, who imprisons non-consenting people in his basement. This includes Caucasian teenage girls (Groundhog Day) and young children (La Fiesta Noche Show). **Despite the constant mentions of him locking people in his basement, Bryce is shown to live in a trailer, meaning he has no basement. *In the episode "Santa Ana Winds", Bryce's ongoing connection with aliens was explained, when it was revealed that he was actually an alien in disguise as a human. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters